


Game Over

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: “Game over”As those sweet words left my lips I could feel myself breaking out into a smirk. My silver knife glistened in moonlight, reflecting my enemy’s piercing glare in a way that sent a fantastic terrible shiver down my spin. As if an extension of my own hand my knife felt perfect as I held it out. This sight before me is straight out of a blissful dream. Here I stand casting a look of triumph over my decade long enemy as I point the tip of my blade to their heart. After craving this moment for so long at last it is finally here.(Character study more than romance. Aspects of Relationship study)





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't think these two would get into a relationship with each other unless there was major character reform so take this less as a romance thing and more as me trying to play with Izaya's head. Moreover, I wrote this years ago and I was experimenting with first person pov. Izaya's head has an interesting voice.

“Game over”

 

As those sweet words left my lips I could feel myself breaking out into a smirk. My silver knife glistened in moonlight, reflecting my enemy’s piercing glare in a way that sent a fantastic terrible shiver down my spin. As if an extension of my own hand my knife felt perfect as I held it out. This sight before me is straight out of a blissful dream. Here I stand casting a look of triumph over my decade long enemy as I point the tip of my blade to their heart. After craving this moment for so long at last it is finally here.

 

Shizuo Heiwajima, did that fool really believe he would be the one to kill me? The very thought is laughable. Who is the one that pulls the strings that can never be cut? Ah yes, it is I. In the end I move the pieces of this game and so there is only one final outcome, my win. It is utter insanity to truly think that his brawn would be a match to my brain. Brain over brawn, mind over matter, paper over rock, this is the simply way of life.

 

I shoot a glare to the man below me. Shizuo’s eyes are like daggers, it’s as if he’s trying to pierce me with looks alone. Golden eyes that seethe with pure hate and rage. Oh how scared I am, what a very monstrous look! Very fitting of a beast such as him. Such emotion can be conveyed with his eyes, it reminds me of my lovely humans! I love all of humanity so much. Humans are so interesting, endless things to discover with them! My heart flies when my mind ponders on the infinite possibilities that each human carries within them.

 

But the man below me is my no means human. In this world full of wonderful humans there lies those who are different. Different in the most inhuman of ways. These things are not human and I don’t need them nor do I love them. All humans are equal before god. Monsters are not. They are born a sin unlike humans who continuously stain their hands as quick as they wash them. Monsters are useless creatures who stand my way as well as humanities. That’s why I have taken the duty of exterminating this vermin, Shizuo, from this lovely interesting world. Monsters hiding themselves in human skin, gah how it makes my stomach turn!

 

“Iz…ay…a” Shizuo huffs out with rage like venom coating his words. I care not that he hates me for I hate him just as much.

 

“It’s been fun Shizu-chan, we’ve played by all the same rules but it’s all over now. Bye bye~” I drench the truth to my foe. After all these years this story comes to an end.

 

All I have to do is move my knife and he’ll die. No matter how monstrous he is he will not be able to handle the poison coating my knife.

 

“Goodbye you beast” I taunt again, condescendingly looking down.

 

…

 

My hand… is it shaking? Why? Why won’t my hand move? I am not scared of anything here. All I have to do is plunge this knife down and then he’ll die. Plain and simple.  

 

Just.

 

Move.

 

My.

 

Fucking.

 

Hand.

 

And that’s exactly what I do.

 

I plunge my blade right into his heart.

 

Slowly Shizuo’s eyes close and the heaves of his chest come to a stop.

 

That’s it then.

 

Shizuo is dead. I killed him! I will never see his stupid face again…

 

I stand up straight and look up at the sky. The clouds are so grey so I know it’s going to rain. The dark clouds only add to the somber mood that one would think fills this room. Sadly the theatrics are off here, this isn’t a somber occasion. The death of Shizuo should be celebrated! 

 

To prove my point rain descends from the sky. Even the sky mourns the death of the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

 

…..

 

“Hehhee…” A sound escapes my mouth involuntarily.

 

I killed him! I killed Shizuo!

 

“HAHAHAHA” Oh this is so great I could vomit! I clutch my stomach in laughter. “HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH” I laugh to the sky in utter hysteria.

 

What a wonderful day it is! A knife to the heart that he never truly had! What a dastardly tremendous way to end a monster such as Shizuo~! This is poetry in the making~

Art!

 

“HAHAHAHHAHAHA” I can’t stop laughing! This is too much!

 

I bend over in laughter. My stomach hurts, it hurts so much! I can’t stop! This is too great!

 

I fall down in my fit of laughter. How could I not? This is too sensational. By tomorrow this will be the buzz of the city! The best part being that the one behind the fall of Shizuo is no other than I. How the news will spread like a wildfire! My little humans should be praising me for doing them this favor. They are ungrateful little ones and won’t appreciate it. That’s fine though! After all I love them with all my heart! That’s what makes them so interesting anyways~

 

Oh life will surely be entertaining from now on.

 

My laughter reduces me to the ground. This is ridicule. I swear a six-pack is forming.

 

The rain muffles my laughter but somehow that makes it all the more ironic. You can’t wash away the blood that stains my hands no matter how you may drown out my victory laugh.

 

“HAHAHHAHA” I curl up laughing next to Shizuo’s corps. I am soaking wet right now but I couldn’t care less. Let me marvel in this moment~

 

I roll to my stomach and plop my hands up to support my head

 

“Hehehe-hehe- Sh-Shizu, pff HAHAHA hehe… chan!~” I sing to his lifeless body.

 

No answer.

 

“HAHAHAH” I burst out again. No “Don’t call me that” or anything! Shizuo is finally silent just like his name!

 

“The balance of power has tilted! Oh yes it has~” Chiming out I regain part of my voice. “All thanks to your failure to kill me!” I add. “Kasuka, Celty, no one can protect them from whatever I have in mind now… hehehe” I tease, losing control to the madding laughter at the end. “But fret not dear Shizu-chan!~” my words drip acid.

 

I position my legs on either side of the dead Shizuo and lean my face in close to him. “No one blames you. Monsters are meant to be slain.” I ooze out slowly. Moving in my face a little closer I whisper the next words “I’ve won”

 

I retreat from his face and launch back up to a normal sitting position, my legs still on either side of him. Throwing my head back glorious hysteria over fills me. The rain pats down on my hair that is by now dripping wet.

 

All at once my laughter stops. “Hah…haaaha…ha”

 

“….”

 

Shizuo Heiwajima is dead. What is this feeling that won’t leave my mind…. Such a feeling is so alien… what is it?

 

Ah that’s it then….

 

This feeling must be…

 

Pure pleasure. A dastardly twisted smile plays at my lips.

 

“I’d love to say and chat but even in this broken abandoned building people should be coming any second. Did you know gangs love to meet in places like this? Oh no, you wouldn’t know. After all you always hated that stuff. Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore!” I stand up and twirl away. The rain feels great on my skin.

 

“You don’t have to worry, you are dead. Monsters don’t get to go to heaven. Goodbye and good riddance Shizuo Heiwajima~!” I tease, skipping out of the building. “It’s been fun~” I sing turning around at the door of the building. “Rot in hell” I smile waving a hand at his corps.

 

As I finish waving my hand the rain lets up. Rather theatrical rain today, isn’t it? The clouds disperse allowing a crack of light to shine down. One beam but so happens to shine over Shizuo’s corps.

 

Lying down in a building of rubble, a ray of sunshine defining his now still calm features. The glow the sun gives his pale skin a serene look. A knife through his heart destroys this picture. Blood pools all around catching the glint of the sunrays.

 

I burn this imagine into my mind as I turn my back on him. A gust of wind perfectly blows and the clouds move. The ray of sun leaves Shizuo’s body and picks up the tail of my coat as I walk away. How beautiful.

 

Ah, how is it that I only now notice the blood staining my torso and hands? I was on the ground near the pool of Shizuo’s blood. It’s a good thing I wear black! Oh but the fur of my coat is all red now. Drenched in Shizuo’s blood, how revolting.

 

I hold my hand up high and admire the liquid on it.

 

Stained in blood are my hands.

Our life together was based on quarrels we never needed amends.

 Never would I need to pretend.

That we were ever friends.

 

I stick my hands into my pocket feeling for my trophy. When I engaged in this battle Shizuo was delivering something to Celty. I knew today was the day that I planned to kill him so I took the small package as a trophy.

 

How did I kill him?

 

Isn’t it obvious?

 

I am Izaya Orihara! Observer of men and destroyer of beasts. And I can always get things to go my way.

 

I dramatically throw the little package up in the air and catch it with my hands.

 

Hmmm what to do now? I need to get home without anyone seeing all this blood on me. I could call Namie or someone to pick me up but I don’t want to spoil anyone about Shizuo’s death. Part of the fun will be seeing everyone’s reactions.

 

I stop near a tree and swiftly climb to the top. Staring out from the tree I can see the city of Ikebukuro. During this fight we had run quiet a long way. That too was part of my plan.

 

To the other side of the city I see a small forest. How odd… I don’t recall a forest ever being there? Interesting~

 

I don’t see why I shouldn’t go.

 

Swinging down from the barren tree I make my way towards the dead forest.

 

 A chilly breeze pricks at my skin. It’s getting cold out. The rain and blood on me aren’t helping any.

 

Looking up to the grey sky I walk along this barren road. So tired I feel suddenly. These grey clouds must be getting to me. I wonder if a ray of sunshine will dawn on me as it did to Shizuo’s body.

 

Shizuo and I have been playing this game for almost a decade. It’s almost impossible for me to imagine Ikebukuro without him. Almost. I am Izaya Orihara, the abstract isn’t far beyond my comprehension. Shizuo was very abstract. Ironically enough his personality although irritatingly irrational at times was very down to Earth.

 

Those who can’t be swain by logic are truly annoying.

 

The blood on my hands is drying up, this might be a challenge to wash off. I take my hands out of my pockets and regard them once more. Shizuo’s blood. A red reminder that he is in fact dead.

 

I sinker to myself. Honestly there isn’t much that I can’t do! Athletics, academics, manipulation, leading, I can do anything.

 

Including killing ‘The Great Shizuo Heiwajima”.

 

 

 

The strange uncovered forest from earlier begins to come into view. How is it that I’ve never seen it before? Almost like I am under a trance I draw closer to the forest.

 

Once I enter it seems normal enough. The leaves are long gone but that’s to be expected. I don’t see any animals either.

 

I walk alone in these dark woods. This area is so outside the reach of people so quiet and tranquil. Shizuo would have liked a place like this. I am not him. Places like this drive me insane. The silence is defining.

 

After walking for what I deem to be 5 minutes I end up at some kind of clearing that I assume to be the middle of the forest. A frozen lake adorns the ground. 

 

A clear reflected paradise covers a faire amount of area. What catches my eye even more is the cabin right outside it.

 

Good this whole soft soothing nonsense was getting boring. Let’s see if anyone’s home! Smirking to myself I regain my mask and stride as I prance over to the cabin door.

 

“Hello~” I muse.

 

I am met with silence.

 

“If you don’t answer I am going to come “ I warn.

 

No answer.

 

Alright I warned them. I kick down the door with a smile. It’s a flimsy wooden door so it didn’t take much force.

 

The cabin is empty what a let down! Ah well its set up nicely so I might as well make myself at home. If the owner is out then I can play with them a bit when they come back. Imagine coming home to a blood stained man!

 

I know what I’ll do. When they come home I’ll pretend to be some tragic lost boy with amnesia! Blood covered and traumatized. No matter who lives here that will strike their heart! It’s human nature. Even if they are a cold hearted beast if I play the right cards I can get there shell to crack. No matter how rational the human they always have an emotional side.

 

After I get to that entertaining core I will reveal my true colours~ The look on their face will be priceless! I wonder exactly what kind of reaction they will have.

 

This cabin is well furnished. A fireplace runs tamely off to the side, a table for 4 in the center and a one person bed to the other side of the room. Near the fireplace is what appears to be something of a fridge albeit I’ve never seen a fridge like that before.

 

“Ahhh whatever” A drag out, flopping on to the hard bed.

 

I stare at the furry cuffs of my coat, its completely red. Red and black, the colours of revolution! I giggle to myself and take off my coat. I was rained on and blood soaked then the chilly wind had to come! I place my coat outside the warm fire for it to dry and I huddle near the fire as well.

 

As if reading my mind I look to the side of the fireplace and find a neatly folded red blanket. Wrapping myself in it I scoot closer to the fire.

 

You know my coat doesn’t look half bad with red fur.

 

With only the sounds of the fire flickering my eyes are transfixed onto the enchanting red flames.

 

Red is the colour of hate. Red the colour of passion. And Red, the colour of Shizuo and I’s relationship. Red, the colour my hands are now stained in. Red, the colour the poured from his cold body.

 

Somehow I don’t think I fully grasp this. I killed Shizuo.

 

Finally.


End file.
